Naruba!
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: She was perfectly normal before: Hinata Honda didn't want to live in the Sohma mansion. I'm sure she probably didn't want to be in a Fruits Basket fic, either. But! It was bound to happen! AU and slightly OOC! Furuba plus Naruto equals awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit ** Thanks to **Patty Simmons** for being the first to review! Ahh You get a cookie! Thank you everyone!

Oh, and I don't own either Naruto nor Furuba Sorry D:!

-------

After losing her mother in May, Hinata Honda was offered by many relatives to move in with them, but she refused. The last thing she ever wanted to be was a burden. All she needed was her tent and enough money from a part time job to pay for high school tuition.

One sunny morning, Hinata left her tent and took off for school. On the way, she saw a house with twelve animals lining a wooden table. Her interest peaked and she just had to check it out!

"Oh what cute juunishi figures," she thought aloud. "I wonder who's they are?" The floor creaked and she took a frightful step back. "I'm sorry!!" she screamed in terror.

"Don't be sorry! I was just surprised to see a beautiful young woman at my door." The man chuckled and another set of footsteps came from behind him. "So, which is your sign? Are you perhaps the ca--" he was cut off suddenly with a crash of Naruto's backpack on to his head.

"Kakashi, what have you been telling sweet Hinata? Were you hitting on her?" He sounded like he had just gotten out of bed, and turned his attention to Hinata. "You're in my class, right? What are you doing here?"

"I-uh!" She hesitating, realizing she had stumbled upon the prince of her high school's house. "I was just... walking by! On the way to school!!"

"Walking by? From where? I wasn't aware we had many neighbors." He investigated.

"Yes, well... my house is very close by, that is, and the weather was nice, s-so... I decided to take a walk! I'm sorry!" She squeaked, hiding a blush.

"We might as well walk to school together since you're already here. Not often I get to walk with a girl." He said, picking up the bad which had just hit his cousin and wrapped it around his shoulder blades. "I'm off! Bye Kakashi!"

"See ya, Naruto." Kakashi gawked.

---

On the way to school, Hinata could barely speak to Naruto. When they were close to campus, they were spotted by the Naruto-fan-club.

"Well, Hinata, maybe I'll see you later. Bye!" Naruto grinned and walked to his locker.

When Naruto was finally out of site, the fan club ambushed Hinata.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Hinata Hon-DUH!!? Walking with OUR Naruto!?" A blonde girl squawked.

"Yeah! Don't act so cute, we saw you!" A brunette screeched.

"WHAT THEY SAID!" A black-haired girl screamed.

"I... I don't know... I-uh! What!?" Hinata had no idea what to say to them to make them stop.

"Don't even touch her, troublesome bitches; I'll wipe that sorry smile off your faces." Hinata's best friend, Shikamaru, came to her rescue as usual.

"Who do you think you are yankii!?" The fan club barked back.

"If you say another thing to my friends I'll _____________________________--__----beep---------------_____________________________________________________ you with my esp bugs." Shino whispered just loud enough the fan girls could hear.

"AHH! It's that bug-guy! Let's get out of here!" The girls ran away in fear of being put under one of his curses.

"T-Thank you, guys! You are the best!!" Hinata said, hugging her best friends tightly.

"Anytime for our Hinata!!" Shikamaru cheered. "We've always got your back!"

"Of course, and if you ever need to curse those girls, I'll do it" Shino explained in a hushed tone.

"Haha, man. You're going to scare those girls shitless with just a simple gaze in their eyes one of these days." Shikamaru teased jokingly.

"Maybe that's what I'm going for. Then we don't have to waste our breath fighting with those idiots." Shino chuckled with Shikamaru evilly.

----


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!** Thanks for reading Naruba! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out later this week. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I might make this a regular series. Ahh well ! Enjoy!!

I don't own any of either. XD

----

"So you and the prince walked to school together today?" Shino asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hinata replied.

"Well, my bugs tell me everything." He stated, slicing a fish and placing it on white rice.

"Did they tell you how silly your hair looks today?" Shikamaru joked.

"Har har, very funny." Shino tried to laugh but noticed a pained expression on Hinata's face, causing him to stop mid-laugh.

"I couldn't even... l-look at him... I was too s-shy." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry about that guy. I hear he pushed a girl on the ground when she tried to hug him. He's a real creep. Who doesn't like hugs?" He said, hugging his best friend while she still looked upset.

"I agree with Shikamaru, that Sohma boy gives me bad vibes." Shino placed the lunches in front of Shikamaru, Hinata and himself.

"Wow, Shino! You've out done yourself!!" Shikamaru congratulated him with a pat on the shoulder.

"You really think he's a bad guy?" Hinata sounded like she was about to cry with the very thought of it.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Have a good lunch with us and we'll worry about it later!" Shikamaru nodded at Shino and all three picked up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu" They said in unison.

---

Hinata staggered back to her tent after a long day at school and a long night at work cleaning offices. Her face was red from working hard all day so she grabbed a towel from her belongings and walked out of the tent towards the stream. Before she could make it out of the tent, however, she was spotted by none other than Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto's mouth gapped open when he saw such a familiar face and Kakashi began laughing hysterically. Hinata, on the other hand, clentched her towel tightly and collapsed from exauhstion.

She woke up again in the same house she had stumbled upon in the morning, wrapped up in a warm futon close to a fire.

"W-where am --" she was cut off with the first notice of her waking up.

"You're in my house." Kakashi explained, "you collapsed from having a horrible fever. You'll be okay tomorrow but I want you to sleep here tonight. Get some rest, Hinata-kun." He closed the door slowly and she watched as his shadow shrunk as he walked away.

Hinata sighed and sunk into the blankets, enjoying the rare heat of a comfortable bed.

----

When she was awake again, Hinata realised it was early in the morning. There was a knock on the thin paper wall and Naruto entered her room.

"Last night I fetched your belongings and brought them here. You'll be staying with us, but don't worry, you will have a room of your own. Follow me." He said in a quiet, earthy tone.

"B-but! I don't want to cause you any trouble! I simply c-can't! I can't stay here!" She pleaded with Naruto.

"Oh? Because there are no women who live here? I understand, but," He turned his head to look past his shoulder at Hinata. "Where else can you go?"

She frowned, realizing her tent was not much in the grand scheme of things. It was a sure fact that she would be homeless for the rest of her life if she didn't move out of the tent eventually.

They walked up the wooden stairs that lead to her room. It was dusty and had a certain musk to it from years of not being used. Naruto opened a window in the room and the curtains flew back. It was a particularly windy day and the sun was shining in to the humble room.

"It's not bad, once you get used to it." Naruto said.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clarify a few things with you all before you read! To answer your question, Shikamaru and Shino are both male and remain male despite the fact that Uotani and Hanajima were female.

The Juunishi is the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac.

I realize that Kiba should be a cat, but I tried to keep a more Naruto-esque story line so he will be a dog. Please just bare with me in changing the story of the zodiac to the dog being left out and not the cat. Haha!

Anyway! On with the show.

* * *

A shadowed figure pounced from branch to branch in the wide forest that connected the Sohma's house to the streets leading to the city. He paused, sniffing the air with curiosity, a nerve twitched on his neck and anger filled his heart. His rival was near, just a little bit farther.

Hinata unpacked her possessions from a paper grocery bag and placed them delicately on her single bed. The most important was a picture of her mother smiling wildly. "Okaasan," she whispered in a prayer. "What am I going to do? I can't live here, not here." She looked deeply into the maternal portrait and studied it for a sign. Suddenly, Hinata was flung out of her trance and a huge crash through the ceiling of the room echoed.

"You!" A young man growled. "You there, who are you? Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Me?!" Hinata stammered for an answer. "I-I'm…"

"She's our new house guest, Kiba_" _Naruto said in an agitated tenor. "And you just destroyed her room, dattebayo!"

"Her room!? But she's a girl! She's gonna find out."The boy let out a loud roar and beat his fist on a table close to the remaining pieces of ceiling from his dramatic entrance. "What the hell are you thinking, you idiot!"

"We'll just take our chances." Naruto sighed.

"Heh, how about I take one right now!" He said while throwing a swift punch to Naruto's cheek sending him across the room. Naruto lifted himself back up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"I see fighting against bears and meditating naked under a waterfall does work for fools like you." Naruto lunged forward and kicked Kiba in the stomach, sending him straight to Hinata's trembling arms.

"A-are you okay?" She wrapped an arm around the intruder to feel his sweaty brow, but just as her limb had passed his elbow, a cloud of orange puffed into the air around her. Where the young man had rested before was now a little orange dog. "H-he… he's a …" She wiggled the dog back and forth in her arms trying to understand what had just happened.

Kakashi had a feeling their secret would be out eventually, but not on the first morning. He ran upstairs and busted through the door. "What's going on up here?"

"We've got to get him to a doctor!! He turned into a DOG!" the girl shrieked and ran towards the door in a heady confusion.

"H-Hinata-kun! Wait a moment! You've got the wrong idea!" Naruto yelled from the door way at the young woman and stopped her in her tracks in the middle of the room.

"No! I... he... He really needs some medical attention!" Pieces of the ceiling lay scattered on the floor. It was no place to be running, but Hinata plunged forward and lost her balance on a ceiling tile. The two grabbed her as she fell and two, bright colored clouds formed where they were standing. Each had become a mouse and a cat. "What a mess." Kakashi meowed. Naruto, barely able to be heard, let out a small squeak of mousy aggravation.

As if the moment was standing still, Hinata and the Sohma animals floated in mid air. "Okaasan," Hinata spoke in an airy tone. "I need your help! Everyone's become… animals!?"

The door bell rang and Hinata broke from her confusion. It was the mailman and they had to think fast. She couldn't answer the door if it was a package, and the head of the house was out.

"I'm coming!!" Hinata cried out and leaped down the stairs.

She opened the door and Kiba's canine form snatched the letters from the mailman's grip between his teeth.

"Wow, what a smart dog you have, ma'am!" He leaned down to pet the pup, but Kiba growled at the man and hurdled into the living room where Naruto and Kakashi were sitting, debating on what to do.

After seeing the mailman off, Hinata entered the room where everyone was gathered and took a seat.

Kakashi was the first to speak up. "How much do you know about the Chinese zodiac or the juunishi?" mewed Kakashi. He scratched the back of his head with a paw.

"My mother told me the stories when I was young." Hinata said shaking her head in uncertainty. "Please, explain to me what's going on!" she protested.

"Well," Kakashi continued. "The Sohma clan lives with a curse. A curse brought down generation by generation of people who transform into members of the juunishi when hugged by people of the opposite gender."

Hinata nodded and added, "How horrible… that must be for you and your family."

Kiba barked intensely and growled at Hinata. "Hopefully Asuma will erase your memories. It's a sham to live with knowing about our condition."

Clouds burst again around her and the three young men appeared once more. Their clothes remained upstairs. Her eyes reached for the wall and she blushed furiously.

Hinata waited in the front room for her housemates and looked at the clock. It was close to 8:00AM.

"School!!!!!!!!!" She yelled out!

Running towards the door she noticed her book bag was leaning against her shoes. She picked up both and hurried to school. Barely noticing her hair was almost as messy as her uniform. Shikamaru and Shino were going to demand a clarification.

* * *

Hahaaa! Too much fun. Enjoy everyone! And make sure to review 3 


End file.
